Inesperado
by Thata Martins
Summary: Good God, Y'All. A visita de Cass trouxe a Dean reflexões inesperadas. Minha cena favorita, narrada por Dean.


**  
Inesperado**

**

* * *

  
**

**19 de Setembro de 2009.**

**Resumo:** Good God, Y'All. A visita de Cass trouxe a Dean reflexões inesperadas. Minha cena favorita, narrada por Dean.

**Beta:** Sem beta. Os erros são só meus.

**NOTA:** A legenda que usei de base nesse texto é a da equipe Ghostfacers.

* * *

**  
Capítulo Único  
**

Mais um dia. O mundo acabando e nós três aprisionados nesse hospital. Sam e eu ainda tínhamos mobilidade, podíamos ir até o motel, um restaurante, esticar as pernas e respirar ar puro. Bobby só fazia qualquer coisa dessas quando alguém empurrava a cadeira para ele até o pátio.

Ele não dizia uma palavra. Estava no mais absoluto silêncio há três dias. Três dias naquele maldito quarto, olhando pela janela, ouvindo cada enfermeiro e médico falando que ele provavelmente nunca mais voltaria a andar.

Nos dois primeiros, ele gritava com todos, fazendo com que saíssem correndo do quarto, assustados. Até fizera algumas enfermeiras chorarem. Mas agora... Ele só ficava ali, em frente à janela, olhando o horizonte, como se esperasse alguma coisa chegar. Vigiava dia e noite e só voltava à vida novamente quando o obrigávamos a comer, ou a enfermeira durona chegava para lhe dar banho.

Três dias. Bobby estava despedaçando, eu via. Estava perdendo as esperanças. Olhando o vazio, esperando por alguma coisa que ele nem mesmo sabia o que era, sabendo no fundo de seu peito que aquilo não viria.

Três dias. Três dias que eu ignorava Sam. Trocávamos palavras estritamente necessárias. Não discutíamos sobre nada mais. Ele não tentou pedir desculpas novamente, e eu certamente não puxaria o assunto.

Três dias. Apenas... Existindo.

Cansado de ficar sem fazer nada naquele quarto, olhando Bobby perecer por trás do vidro, desci até a Radiografia, tirar umas chapas. O médico ficou completamente estarrecido quando viu gravuras talhadas em meus ossos. Não sabiam explicar, não sabiam sequer por onde começar. Olharam-me estranho por momentos, até começarem a racionalizar.

Humanos. Somos tão previsíveis. Se vemos algo que não entendemos, tentamos achar uma explicação lógica. Mesmo que não haja nenhuma. No meu caso, porém, eu sabia o que tinha acontecido. Cass tinha me marcado. Tinha me feito à prova de anjos. Nenhum deles podia dar uma espiada em mim, nunca mais.

Subi de volta ao andar do quarto do Bobby. Sam estava encostado à porta, olhando para dentro com aquela expressão preocupada e temerosa. Eu não precisava olhar seu rosto pra saber que expressão tinha. A mesma estava tomando conta de meu rosto nos últimos dias. Bobby. Ele estava perdendo a cabeça.

Assim que me viu, Sam automaticamente saiu de seu estado contemplativo. Suspirou, dando uma olhada para mim, antes de voltar a encarar o velho caçador.

- Já se passaram três dias. Nós precisamos animá-lo. – O que diabos faria um homem como Bobby, um espírito livre, sentado numa cadeira de rodas, sem poder se mexer, animar-se novamente? – Talvez eu lhe faça uma massagem nas costas.

Sam suspirou. Ele sabe que minhas piadas e tentativas de "descontrair o ambiente" ultimamente não estavam muito eficientes.

- Dean.

- Bem, o que então?

O olhar dele caiu sobre Bobby de novo. Nunca o vi tão mortificado quanto agora.

- Olha... Talvez tenhamos que encarar a possibilidade do Bobby não sair inteiro dessa vez.

Olhei Sam atentamente. Ele estava falando sério. Por mais que eu quisesse dizer que ele não tinha razão, que era o Bobby, e que ele ia se recuperar, vê-lo ali sentado daquele jeito me tirou as esperanças.

E pensar que ele estava naquela cadeira por minha causa. Se ele não tivesse enfiado a faca em si mesmo... Se ele tivesse me atingido, ao invés disso... Teria sido _tão mais fácil_!

Incrível como as pessoas que conhecíamos se machucavam simplesmente por estarem perto de nós. Quanto mais ligadas então... Mais pareciam sofrer. Quando é que aquilo ia terminar? Quando finalmente poderiam aproveitar suas vidas, sem terem que olhar por cima dos ombros a cada cinco minutos, atrás de demônios? Ou anjos?

Eu sei a resposta. É a mesma resposta de sempre. Quando eu e Sam estivermos mortos. E pensar que já estivemos, uma vez cada, e só trouxemos mais problemas.

- O que tem no envelope?

- Fui à radiologia. Tirei umas fotos glamurosas. – tirei a chapa para mostrá-lo o que Cass tinha feito conosco – Digamos que os médicos ficaram perplexos.

- Minha nossa! - ele examinava a chapa com toda a atenção, analisando os símbolos, tentando entender.

– Bem, Cass entalhou você também.

O celular de Sam começou a tocar. Guardei a chapa e olhei Bobby novamente. Ele parecia tão solitário, tão perdido...

- Alô? – a voz de Sam soou ao meu lado – Castiel?

Castiel? Mas que merda...?

- Falando no diabo...

- Ahn... Hospital St. Martin. – Sam me olhou com estranheza. Por quê? O que você...? Cass? – Sam olhou o celular, provavelmente para ver se a ligação ainda estava correndo. Nada. Ele tinha desligado.

Em menos de dois minutos, vimos Cass andando pelo corredor. Era tão estranho vê-lo andar. Geralmente ele só aparecia e desaparecia do nada. Ver seus olhos azuis esquadrinharem o lugar, com o sobretudo esvoaçando com a rapidez de seus passos, quase o fazia parecer humano.

Quase.

- Celular, Cass? Sério? Desde quando anjos precisam ligar para acharem alguém?

- Vocês estão escondidos de anjos agora. De todos. – ele parecia um tanto agitado e até ofegante. – Não conseguirei simplesmente...

- Chega de preliminares! – a voz de Bobby se fez soar de dentro do quarto, forte e autoritária, como nos acostumamos a escutá-la. – Venha aqui e coloque suas mãos.

Hein? Do que diabos ele estava falando, afinal?

- Me cure. Agora.

Esse é o Bobby que eu conheço. Me permiti um sorriso. Bobby finalmente voltava ao normal.

- Não posso.

Opa. Isso não era nada bom. Vimos Bobby virar lentamente a cadeira de rodas. O olhar furioso que ele lançou para Castiel me deixou desconcertado. Encarei o anjo. Como assim ele não podia?

- Como disse?

- Fui cortado do céu e de muitos dos seus poderes. Algumas coisas posso fazer, outras não.

- Você está me dizendo que perdeu seus poderes bem a tempo de me deixar aqui preso pro resto de minha vida?

Oh, droga. Bem quando precisávamos da ajuda dos anjos.

- Lamento.

- Enfie suas lamentações no rabo.

Bobby. Virou-se novamente para a janela, para encarar o nada, por sabe-se lá quantos dias mais. Virei para Sam, murmurando em seu ouvido:

- Bem, pelo menos ele está falando.

- Eu escutei isso!

Bem, suas pernas podiam estar debilitadas, mas pelo menos seu gênio continuava intacto. Ele ficaria bem. Eu tinha certeza. Bobby era casca dura. Não se dava por vencido.

- Não tenho muito tempo. – Cass veio em minha direção, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos – Precisamos conversar.

- Okay. – A voz grave e autoritária me pegou de surpresa. Cass tinha mudado naqueles poucos dias ou era impressão minha?

- Seu plano para matar Lúcifer – sobrancelhas levantadas. Nunca um bom sinal.

- Sim, você quer ajudar?

- Não. É uma idiotice. Não pode ser feito.

- Obrigado pelo apoio.

Qual o problema das pessoas, afinal? Se eu não fazia nada, reclamavam que estava sendo covarde e egoísta. Se fazia, estava sendo louco e inconsequente. Será que podiam decidir?

- Mas acredito ter a solução. Há alguém, além de Miguel, forte o suficiente para derrotar Lúcifer. Forte o suficiente para impedir o Apocalipse.

- E quem é? – a voz de Sam verbalizou a pergunta que estava na minha cabeça, pronta para viajar até minha boca.

- Aquele que me ressuscitou e os colocou no avião. Aquele que começou tudo. – Minha atenção estava totalmente direcionada ao anjo, às suas palavras. Meus olhos fixavam sua boca, com medo de perder o nome tão importante. – Deus.

Silêncio. Mortal e absoluto.

- Eu vou achar Deus.

Nenhum dos presentes pôde acreditar no que o anjo tinha falado. Eu podia ouvir as engrenagens de nossos cérebros funcionando a todo vapor. Sam estava tão descrente quanto eu. Bobby parecia querer levantar e chacoalhar o anjo com as próprias mãos. Sorte do Cass ele não poder mover as pernas.

Eu, por outro lado, não consegui tirar meus olhos dos azuis. Deus. Ele realmente disse aquela palavra? Deus. Será que eu escutara direito? De-us. Não podia estar certo.

Fechei a porta, para impedir que alguém ouvisse nossa conversa. Falar de Deus num hospital não é tão estranho assim, principalmente quando se tem um amigo com chances quase nulas de voltar a andar. Geralmente, as pessoas começam a rezar por milagres nesse ponto. Quando tudo mais parece não resolver.

- Deus?

- Sim.

- Deus?

- Sim.

Parecíamos dois idiotas, eu sei. Mas como podia acreditar que Cass iria encontrar Deus, se eu sequer pensava que Ele realmente existisse?

- Ele não está no céu. – Castiel continuou a falar, agitado – Ele tem que estar em algum lugar.

- Tente Novo México. Soube que está numa tortilha.

Cass não podia ser tão ingênuo assim, podia? Quero dizer... Eu sei que ele é um anjo, e que não tinha muita malícia, mas... Deus?

- Não, Ele não está em nenhuma fatia de pão.

Parece que Cass esqueceu de desenvolver o senso de humor.

- Escute, idiota. Mesmo que haja um Deus, ou Ele está morto – e essa é a teoria generosa...

- Ele anda por aí, Dean. – De onde ele tira essa fé?

- ...Ou está vivo e não dá a mínima para nenhum de nós.

Cass fechou o semblante. Olhou-me do jeito que costumava a me olhar quando nos conhecemos, logo nos primeiros dias. Ele não gostava de ouvir críticas negativas a seu Pai, mas ele precisava abrir os olhos. E eu faria isso por ele.

- Olhe à sua volta, cara. O mundo está um caos! Estamos chegando, literalmente, ao fim dos tempos, e Ele está por aí em algum lugar, tomando um drinque num coco. Entendeu?

- Basta. Isso não é um problema teológico. É estratégia. Com a ajuda de Deus, nós podemos vencer.

Fé. Anjos são feitos de fé. São cegos pela fé. Castiel, entre todos nós, devia saber bem que naquelas circunstâncias tudo com o que podíamos contar eram nossos cérebros, nossas armas e nossa infinita teimosia. Deus não tinha um papel nessa peça. Estávamos sozinhos.

- É um sonho, Cass.

Castiel aproximou-se de mim. Sua expressão fechada me dava um aviso: ele não estava para brincadeiras. Seus olhos escureceram com a raiva que o invadiu. Eu senti a mudança no clima, a mudança no comportamento. Tinha tirado aquele anjo do sério.

- Eu matei dois anjos essa semana. – Me surpreendi com sua voz baixando de tom a cada palavra proferida – Meus irmãos. Estou sendo perseguido. Eu me rebelei. E fiz tudo isso por você. E você falhou. Você e seu irmão destruíram o mundo.

A voz sussurrante jogava na minha cara as verdades que não saíam da minha cabeça. O mundo estava descendo pelo ralo, por nossa causa. Por nossa sede de vingança. Por sermos incapazes de viver um sem outro. Por não conseguirmos nos conter. Por essa maldita mania de família que nos compelia a tomar tiros pelos outros. Por sacrificarmos nossas almas por nada.

- E eu perdi tudo, em vão. – ele continuou, seus olhos brilhando com desapontamento e tristeza. Nunca tinha pensado em como aquilo estava sendo para Castiel. Por mais ferrados que estivéssemos, eu e Sam estávamos juntos. Nossa família estava bem ali, naquele quarto de hospital. E a de Cass? Ou estava morta, ou exilada. Ou caçando-o. Engoli em seco. – Então guarde suas opiniões para você mesmo.

Cass chegou a tremer, proferindo a última sentença. Ele passava por um inferno. Por mim. Por minha causa e pelo o que meu irmão fez. Ele era um bom anjo, e não merecia aquilo. Ele não podia imaginar como eu era grato a ele, assim como eu não podia imaginar como era para ele, ter tudo o que acreditava ser constantemente posto em prova.

Bem, a última parte eu podia. Já não sabia o que era certo e o que era errado. Só sabia que um sentimento de compaixão tomou conta de mim, enquanto encarava aqueles olhos hipnotizadores à minha frente. Cass perdera tudo, e o que eu lhe oferecia? Piadas de mau gosto sobre a única coisa que ainda o mantinha de pé.

- Você não veio apenas para nos dar mais bronca. O que você quer?

Sem tirar os olhos dos meus, Cass falou, com aquela voz rouca e baixa, cheias de promessas e ameaças veladas. Eu podia senti-lo lendo meus pensamentos, invadindo minha mente, afogando meus sentidos. Eu me perdia dentro dos olhos de Cass. Eles pareciam conter segredos que eu nem sequer poderia começar a entender.

- Eu vim por algo. Um amuleto. – ele desviou os olhos, desfazendo o contato prolongado que mantínhamos desde o começo da conversa. Eu sentia por Cass, mas fui obrigado a olhar para Bobby, quando o anjo deu a entender que ele possuía a tal coisa.

- Um amuleto? De que tipo?

- Muito raro e muito poderoso. Ele queima na presença de Deus. Vai me ajudar a encontrá-Lo.

- Como um EMF de Deus? – Sam perguntou, achando tão estranho quanto eu.

Cass assentiu. Um EMF de Deus? Deus podia ser detectado? E como é que nós não tínhamos ouvido falar nisso antes?! Por que diabos esses anjos nunca davam todas as malditas informações de uma vez?!

É bom Chuck escrever todas essas coisas detalhadamente, e fazer uma bíblia mais completa dessa vez, ou eu o mato com minhas próprias mãos. Se isso já tivesse sido feito, talvez não estaríamos parados aqui, de mãos atadas.

- Não sei do que está falando. – Bobby disse. Bobby estava falando. Eu já estava mais aliviado por isso. – Não tenho nada assim.

- Eu sei. _Você_ não.

Seu olhar recaiu sobre mim. Ficou me olhando nos olhos, em completo silêncio, por bastante tempo. Seu olhar baixou. Acompanhei o movimento, ligeiramente espantado. O ídolo amarrado em volta do meu pescoço. Ele voltou a olhar para mim.

- O quê? Isto?

- Posso pegar emprestado?

- Não.

- Dean, me dê isso.

Por que eu tinha a impressão de que se eu não o fizesse, ele tomaria do meu pescoço à força? De todas as coisas do mundo que poderiam rastrear Deus, tinha que ser bem aquilo? Meu pingente? Aquele pingente? O pingente que Sam me deu?

Olhei para Castiel, ver se ele realmente falava sério. Não podia ser. Aquilo era um simples colar, nunca tinha feito nada de especial. Nunca parecera nada especial. Não naquele sentido, de qualquer maneira. Aquela coisa insignificante realmente tinha tal poder?

Pelo brilho nos olhos azuis, eu percebi que tinha. O pingente que Sam me dera quando eu era apenas um pivete, naquele Natal, há tantos anos atrás, era realmente especial. Ele tinha o poder de encontrar Deus. Deus. De-us. Ainda tinha problemas em aceitar aquilo. Mas, pensando bem, era Cass quem estava na minha frente pedindo. Se existia algum exemplo de anjo bom, Cass era o supremo.

- Tudo bem, eu acho.

Tirei o colar do meu pescoço, acariciando o ídolo por momentos. A chave para encontrar Deus, para mudar meu mundo, para fazer-me pensar diferente, estava comigo durante todo aquele tempo.

Nunca tirei aquele cordão. Desde que o ganhei do pequeno Sammy, sempre teve ali, ao redor do meu pescoço, como um mau presságio. Não tirava para tomar banho, nem dormir. Nem na hora do sexo. Sempre esteve comigo, e agora seria levado de mim.

- Não perca!

Aquilo era a única lembrança boa de meu irmão nesses dias nebulosos. O lembrete de que já tivemos dias mais felizes. Mais simples. Sem demônios ou anjos nos fazendo sombras. Sem perigo de uma gota de sangue atrapalhar nosso caminho. Sem Lúcifer a nos perseguir feito um cão de caça. Sem Apocalipse para temer. Sem fim do mundo para impedir.

Sem mágoa. Sem ressentimentos. Sem silêncio. Sem falta de confiança. Sem aquele mar de rancor tomando nosso peito. E sem aquela quantidade imensa de dor, que não nos deixava respirar adequadamente. Onde Sam era só meu irmãozinho Sammy, de quem eu tinha que cuidar por ser o mais velho, e nada mais.

Sentia muita falta daqueles tempos. Até na difícil época em que Sam estava em Stanford, estudando para ser um cara normal, eu me sentia mais feliz e menos solitário. Sempre que sentia saudade dele, segurava aquele ídolo e sorria com a ideia de ele estar realizando nossos sonhos.

Agora, não restava mais nada. Não havia esperança. Não havia felicidade. Não havia sorrisos. Só um enorme buraco negro, nos sugando mais e mais a cada segundo, nos afastando de nós mesmos.

Castiel me encarava de um jeito... Como se pudesse ler as coisas que se passavam em minha cabeça, apenas pelo meu olhar. Como se soubesse como eu me sentia, e quisesse acabar com aquilo. Eu confiava em Cass, com todas as partículas que formavam o meu ser. Mas não pude deixar de sentir desconforto de não ter aquela lembrança ao alcance de minhas mãos. Era como perder um pedaço de mim.

- Ótimo, agora me sinto pelado.

- Manterei contato.

Olhei para ele por uns segundos, antes de rolar meus olhos. A maneira de entrar em contato mais humana que existia: telefone. Foi-se o tempo em que ele simplesmente apareceria na nossa frente ou em meus sonhos? Bem, não que eu estivesse ansioso por ter minha cabeça invadida, mas aquilo simplesmente não parecia certo.

Em um minuto ele estava lá. No outro, tinha desaparecido, naquele farfalhar de asas tão dele, com aquela brisa suave a soprar nos nossos rostos. Sam e Bobby estavam tão espantados quanto eu. E quando Castiel sumiu daquele quarto, quase sem fazer barulho, todos rolaram os olhos e suspiraram, derrotados.

- Quando encontrar Deus, diga-lhe pra mandar umas pernas!

Olhamos Bobby, sem acreditar. Cass estava indo atrás de Deus, com um rastreador que ele tinha dado a Sam, que tinha repassado a mim, e que estivera todo aquele tempo em nossas mãos. E mesmo assim, o único comentário de Bobby a respeito foi aquela frase dita com tanto sarcasmo.

Bem, uma coisa boa tinha saído daquele encontro com Cass: Bobby finalmente voltara ao normal.

**FIM**


End file.
